The invention concerns a rolling mill with at least one rolling stand for rolling a metal strip and with at least one exhaust system for carrying away fumes and dust from the surface of the metal strip before and/or after a rolling operation.
European Patent Application EP 0 765 696 A1 discloses a device for keeping cold rolled strip dry in the runout of cold rolling mills and strip mills. This device comprises a rigidly mounted partition and a movable partition articulated on the stationary partition in the runout of the mill for diverting liquid rolling medium in the vicinity of the strip runout. A roll body blower and a strip edge blower are integrated in the partition. Independently of the partition, the mill disclosed in D2 has a fume exhaust system in the vicinity of the metal strip A rolling mill of this type is basically already known from the prior art, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,393. The development of the rolling mill disclosed in that patent arose from the problem that, in the exhaust systems that were known up until then, fume exhaust hoods with very large dimensions were used in the vicinity of rolling stands to exhaust dust, fumes, or gases, and the size and placement of these large exhaust hoods made it much more difficult to monitor the rolling mills during their operation. To solve this problem, the cited US patent proposes that so-called suction boxes, each with a suction slot, be assigned to the suction ducts on the run-in side and the runout side of the rolling mill. In this regard, each of the suction slots is arranged in the immediate vicinity of the roll gap, i.e., in the immediate vicinity of the site of formation of the dust and fumes. Due to the favorable placement or location of the suction slot, the amount of air necessary for effective exhausting of the dust and fumes and thus the dimensions of the suction boxes or suction hoods can be greatly reduced. Lifting devices, which are preferably pneumatically operated, are present on the run-in side and/or on the runout side of the rolling mill or rolling stand for optimum positioning of the height level of the suction boxes and of the associated roll strippers relative to the metal strip